


Pretense

by kmfillz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmfillz/pseuds/kmfillz
Summary: For once, Peter had had the good sense not to protest aloud that he wasseventeen, Mr. Stark, more than old enough to be hit on by creepy blue aliens with energy weapons.Naturally, this was the choice that fucked them over. (So to speak.)





	Pretense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chickfury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickfury/gifts).



With Thanos gone for good, and Dr. Strange disappeared through a portal with nothing more for goodbye than "You two head on without me. I have something I need to take care of," Tony and Peter were left to hitchhike home from Titan. The grumpy blue chick, Nebula, took them as far as Zyre Station, which she assured them was almost home, but that was an "almost" measured in light years, not quite the scale Tony's suits were designed to cross. (Tony added "interstellar space flight" to his to-do list for the Mark LI.)

Besides, he couldn't activate the suit, period, in their current locale. "There's a nanotech damping field around Zyre," Nebula explained. "It's a security measure. I hope you don't have any nanotech prosthetics." Tony looked closer at the expression on her face and wondered how much of the gadgetry inside her was nanotech based, and how much pain the damping field was causing her. As soon as the humans exited her ship, she left.

Under other circumstances, Tony could have spent a long time exploring his first alien space station, but he felt exposed and vulnerable with his suit out of action, and he needed to get back to Earth ASAP. God knew what Thanos's armies were doing with the place now that their master was dead. Luckily, Tony's misspent youth had left him with more than just a bad reputation. It had also left him certain life skills, and one of them was this: despite the fact that the name "Tony Stark" meant nothing out here (yet), and nobody around here took Mastercard or Bitcoin, by early evening he had wrangled them a ride on a transport willing to swing by Earth for a price the captain correctly believed Tony was good to pay.

All in all, the trip home had been going great, right up until the captain collapsed onto Tony with a hole in his abdomen that hadn't been there a minute ago, and behind him, a group of ten -- no, thirteen -- blue aliens armed with Chitauri-esque staves were standing in the open airlock. Without his suit, Tony was useless. Not that he was in any danger. He was never the one who died.

Peter took out three of their attackers before they knew what hit them, but before Peter could strike again, a gun muzzle to Tony's temple stopped him cold. Peter surrendered immediately, his wide eyes watching Tony instead of the bad guys as he dutifully removed the suit and web shooters as ordered. So the attackers stupidly thought that made Peter as powerless as Tony. That could come in handy down the line.

Tony was stuck in an internal loop of helpless self-loathing for the forced march to the brig, a small room with a smaller cot and an unshielded commode. He didn't fully register what he was looking at until the door shut behind them and an energy barrier went up between them and the remaining guard.

"Mr. Stark, I am so, so sorry," Peter burst out, thankfully completely misreading Tony's sudden stare. He began pacing, which didn't improve Tony's focus at all. "I know you said never to bargain openly with hostage takers, but you were right there, and I was right there, and they'd already seen me. They killed three people, and I wasn't sure what to do and they had the gun pointed at you."

"Yeah. You..." The potential lecture on strategy evaporated from his mind. "You said you were on a school field trip," he said distantly.

Peter drew to a stop. "Huh? Um, I was."

"Please tell me you didn't go to MoMA in the spidey suit and... that." He gestured at the jock strap. "Because if this is the latest in school uniforms..."

"No, of course not!" Peter cupped his hands over his crotch hastily, frantic to cover up the one part of part of him that was already covered. Nearly every inch of Peter was exposed: smooth skin, defined muscles, bare ass... A few seconds passed, and it belatedly occurred to Tony that he was staring. At his underage protégé, no less. It's not like he was the only one staring. The guard was looking Peter up and down with a hungry expression. Tony felt an unwelcome kinship with the man. When he dragged his eyes up to Peter's face, it was flushed a vivid red. "I." Peter cleared his throat nervously, Tony's mouth felt dry too. "I was wearing normal clothing. I changed, OK?"

"Back to stripping in alleyways, are we?" The taunt was meant to return them to comfortably familiar ground of mocking Peter's bad opsec, but the words turned treacherous in his mouth as the thought intruded of glancing down a New York City alley to see Peter like this. Fuck, it was like something out of pornography.

"Maybe he should give us a show," the guard suggested from the other side of the barrier.

Tony whirled on the alien, shame at the shared thought making his anger hotter. "Leave him alone, you pus-sucking alien pervert. He's just a kid."

In the corner of his eye he saw Peter making a face, but for once in his life Spider-Man had the good sense not to protest aloud that he was _seventeen_ , Mr. Stark, more than old enough to be hit on by creepy blue aliens armed with energy weapons.

The guard crossed his arms. "He doesn't look that young to me."

"You've never met a human before, have you? This is what the young of my species looks like. Barely more than infant, really."

"Really?" The alien frowned, looking back and forth between them as if comparing and contrasting. "I thought your species was pretty much like mine, other than your weird skin. And he does _not_ look like an infant of my species."

Not Tony's either. If he hadn't known for a fact that Peter was still in high school, if he hadn't met Peter when Peter had been fourteen and Tony had been approximately the same age he was now, he wouldn't have blinked at describing Peter as hot. But he was willing to do a lot worse things than lie to protect Peter, and besides, needling Peter about his age finally was familiar ground with no chance of turning into dirty thoughts.

"Uh huh. Just pupated last year. If it got out that you were thinking about putting your spermatophore in a kid so young, _phew_. That that could ruin a man's reputation."

The guard blinked. "Spermatophore?"

Peter laughed nervously. "Yup, I am definitely _way_ too young for anyone to put their spermatophore in."

"Oh geez." The guard deflated. "Just my fucking luck. Everyone else is off partying on the spoils and I get stuck here guarding an old guy and his weirdly hot bugboy. And on Zyre. They don't have brothels like this anywhere else in the galaxy."

Tony shrugged. "Sucks, doesn't it? If only there was a way for you to profit off of this..." He lowered his voice conspiratorially, and guard leaned closer to the barrier. "Now, the rest of your band don't know this, but I'm actually Tony Stark. Heard of me?" He didn't wait for the guard to reply. "Of course you have. So you know that I am very, very wealthy."

"He is. He's ridiculously wealthy," chimed his personal Greek chorus. Tony shushed him.

"If you let us go right now, you'll get what your captain would have gotten from my people in ransom, but you'll get it all to yourself, no reason to split it with the others." The ransom in question was actually a beatdown from Tony's strongest friends, but nothing in the offer was untrue, technically speaking. "Think it over. If you take me up on it before we leave the station, you could be partying in Zyre for years to come."

The guard thought it over, then smiled. For a second, Tony actually believed they were going to get away with it. "You must think I'm stupid."

"No!" Peter yelped desperately. "He isn't kidding; he really is that rich. Ask anybody. Like, do you have the internet here?"

"And so what if he is? You walk out that door, you're gone, no money, no nothing, and I'd be a moron to expect anything else. I mean, gratitude? Pssht, I know this business. I know we don't make any friends, doing what we do.

"The only thing moronic is turning down a deal like this one," Tony growled. "You're not going to get another one like it."

The guard raised his hands placatingly. "I didn't say I was turning it down. I just need, you know, some insurance that you'd pay." His smile widened. "And you gave me a great idea about that."

Tony already had a bad feeling about this.

"So, you say this guy here, he's just a larva or something, yeah? And screwing him would be a scandal to end all scandals?" He pulled out a device from his pocket that looked suspiciously like a smartphone.

 _No. No, no, no._ Tony didn't look at Peter, didn't allow himself to think, _maybe this idea isn't all bad._ That would be wrong. He twitched a little when Peter asked the guard to elaborate, but managed not to turn his head far enough to look.

Tony jumped when Peter's whisper came a few inches from his ear. "What do you think?"

"What do I think? _What do I think?!_ "

"Because I think we should do it." Peter cleared his throat. "Cooperate, that is. I think we should cooperate with his demand."

"I can't do this to you, kid." But Tony was already giving in, reaching for Peter and pulling him in for a kiss.

"It's fine, Mr. Stark," Peter whispered, when their lips finally parted.

"No, Spider-Man. It's not fine," Tony growled, nipping at Peter's neck and running his hands down Peter's sides. Peter could have stopped Tony from tugging the jock strap down round his knees, exposing the one part of him Tony hadn't already molested with his eyes, but he didn't. Then again, could either of them really stop this? "This is not remotely fine." His hands curved around Peter's hips to squeeze those pert buttocks. Peter let out a small gasp, an inch away from Tony's ear. The sound could have been a gasp of horror or embarrassment. Something pressing into Tony's midriff suggested a different explanation, harder every time his lips brushed against the warm skin of Peter's neck.

Despite the circumstances, Peter was turned on by this. Understandable, really. He was seventeen and someone was touching him. It was inevitable. Tony, on the other hand, had no excuse for the tightness in his pants. Having Peter pliant, whimpering, twitching with arousal under Tony's hands and mouth was something Tony should never have wanted, but he couldn't think of anything hotter in the world. In any world. He didn't just want to _cooperate_ , he wanted to fuck Peter in every position his flexible body would allow. "Nothing about this is okay." _Including me._

He slipped one finger in between Pete's buttcheeks and felt the tight entrance there. Pete jumped forward a little, flinching away from Tony's touch. His erection bounced against Tony's stomach.

"I am going to kill them," Tony hissed, burying the guilt under a layer of righteous anger. He slipped his finger further, probing gently.

A small sound broke free of Peter's throat. A sob of terror? "Mr. Stark?" The words came out shaky. Pete's eyes were screwed shut. Tony stilled his hand. He was absolute shit, enjoying molesting his bound, crying protégé. "Please, can we--" Pete choked. His eyes fluttered open. Tears shone in them. "Just for now, can we pretend they're not making you do this? I know-- of course you don't want this, but can't we just pretend?"

'Pretend.' Oh yeah, he could do _pretend_ he wanted this. He could pretend he wanted to do all kinds of things to Peter, easy peasy. (Tony was going to kill every last one of them.) "Whatever you want, baby," he murmured, feeling a surge of protective tenderness equal to and in no way cancelling out the surge of lust. He pulled Peter closer for another kiss, passionate this time. _Give the man a show, right?_

Peter kissed back enthusiastically, desperately, like this was a chance of a lifetime, a winning lottery ticket.

See, Tony could pretend about Peter too. He could pretend Peter had a fetish for a dirty old man who last week would have sworn up and down that he saw Peter like a son. (But the claim had a suspiciously rehearsed feel to it. 'Peter is like a son to me,' tripped through his head to the same false cadence as _Stark weapons make the world a safer place._ Had it always been a lie?) He devoured Peter, overwhelmed him, stepping into his space and pulling Peter tight against him, feeling crazier when the wetness of Peter's precum seeped through the thin fabric between them. He pushed a hand between them to grab Peter's cock.

"Is this what you wanted, Spider-Man?" he whispered roughly in Peter's ear. He squeezed and stroked upwards.

"Y-yes."

Tony ran his thumb over the smooth head and dipping beneath the sensitive underside. Cut. Nice. Tony wanted to take a good look to appreciate it fully. "You want to be fucked as badly as I want to fuck you?" His heart stuttered in exhilarated fear in a way that neither flight nor being under fire could evoke these days. If Peter guessed this wasn't an act... But for now, apparent sincerity was what Peter's needed from him.

"Yes, _sir_."

Tony's cock jumped at the fervor of Peter's response. "Good boy." Tony withdrew his hands to fumble for his own waistband. He pulled his leggings off without grace. No point in hiding his eagerness. The leggings tangled around his feet, and he toppled forward, landing hard on his knees on the deck. He'd feel that later, but in the moment it barely registered, because the stumble brought him eye to eye with Peter's very erect cock. It lived up to anticipation: smooth and full and as beautiful as everything else about Peter.

Was it delusional to think he could make this good for Pete? There was no doubt he was taking the kid's virginity. "Talk to me, Pe-- Spider-Man. Tell me what you want." _Tell me you want any of this. Lie if you have to._ If Peter could lie that he wanted this for Tony's sake, Tony would do anything in his power to make it easier on Peter.

Peter's eyes drifted shut again. "Please," he whispered. The word was barely more than a breath of air, almost too soft for Tony to hear. "F-fuck me?" He stumbled, and the word ended as a squeaked question. Tony closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Peter's hip, breathing in the kid's scent. The reality of what he was about to do felt overwhelming. Tony had never been ashamed of sex tapes before, but the guard was right: this was one he couldn't afford to let leak. Not because of his age, or at least, not exactly. There was Peter's identity. And, though he didn't want to think too hard about it, because erection or no, unlike his partners in every other sex tape he'd been in, Peter was not a voluntary participant in this little tableau.

He stayed there, frozen, until the kid's panicked voice broke through his reveree. "...Mr. Stark?" _Shit._ If Peter panicked, Tony was going to panic, and if Tony panicked, Peter wasn't going to get fucked. And if the guard didn't get his way, who knows what would happen to Peter. It was never Tony who paid the price.

"I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you. I'm going to get you nice and ready, and then I'm going to show you a good time." He pressed a kiss to the tip of Peter's eager cock.

"Oh my God," Peter groaned.

"You like that, huh?"

No answer. Finally, timidly: "Is it ok if I say yes, really yes?"

Tony groaned, a much less pleased noise, and got to his feet. His right knee twinged with pain. There was a lot he was going to regret about today. He walked over to the cot and sat down, pulling Peter into his lap. He took Peter's head in both hands and leaned in close so he filled Peter's range of vision. Peter's breathing was shallow, once again occupying the grey area between clear sign of arousal or distress. "Listen to me. There is no one here in this room but you and me, understand?" Peter nodded hesitantly. "So when I ask you if you want this, and you say no, I have to walk away."

"But you can't--"

" _Exactly._ Now, you asked me to behave a certain way, remember? I'm not doing this for our host, I'm doing this because I want to, and because you want me to. Apologize less, beg more."

It was like ripping a hole in a sack of rice; everything came pouring out at once, a torrent of language filthier that he thought Parker was capable of. Slim knees hooked over Tony's shoulders, and Tony slowly pressed forward, into the waiting warmth. Dry barebacking wasn't usually his style, but the look on Peter's face as Tony's cock worked in and out of him more than made up for any chafing. Tony thrust deeper, feeling Peter clench around him, muttering increasingly broken encouragement in Tony's ear. Peter splashed his orgasm over Tony's front, but it was his sobs of pure, unambigious pleasure that were driving Tony to the edge.

"Happy now?" Tony asked the room, not sure who he was really asking. Peter whimpered a soft, contented noise, pushing Tony almost over the edge into ecstasy. He was so close, he could feel it tugging at him.

And that was when the portal opened.

Behind Peter's back, the air glowed gold, and then a shimmering circle appeared, spreading, leaving emptiness in its wake. Out through the emptiness stepped a wizard.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dr. Strange asked.

Peter scrambled off Tony's dick and out of his lap.

The guard jumped to his feet. "What the ever-loving fuck?!" Strange gestured, and bands of gold wrapped around the guard. He screamed until bands of gold gagged his mouth as well.

"No?" said Peter, unconvincingly. Tony pulled his leggings up over his wet erection, wincing at the sensation. He handed his jacket to Peter to use as a kilt.

"Good." Strange pulled his face into something that vaguely resembled a smile. "Well then, time to go. If you're absolutely certain I'm not interrupting something."

"Nothing at all," Tony muttered. It was all over. Shit, maybe _everything_ was over with Peter -- the sex, the mentorship, the friendship.

But he could pretend. He was good at that.


End file.
